


Xiaolin Halloween

by Nyx27Seth



Category: Xiaolin Chronicles, Xiaolin Showdown
Genre: F/F, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx27Seth/pseuds/Nyx27Seth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Stories of the Xiolin characters and ts about halloween each topic connects and some are just different. Its porn. Lots of guy on Guy and girl on girl. Different pairings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xiaolin Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and Xiaolin Chronicles. I own my oc Skyler and Kyle.
> 
> Warning: My grammar sucks. Do Not LIKE! DO NOT READ!
> 
> Relationships: CHack, Claymundo, KimAshley, Shadow/Oc, and I think more

Story 1: Foolish Halloween

Chase Young was bored. He never fulling understand why Jack loves Halloween so much. People dressing up in ridiculous outfits, eating candy, and decorating their houses with foolish colors and monsters. How annoying? He's more annoyed the fact his own home was covered in many ridiculous decorations. He sighs seeing Jack walking in with a few bags with a big smile on his face, "Hi," He kisses Chase on the cheek, "I got a surprise for you."

"Hmph, better not be another pumpkin pie." Chase grunts. He was sick and tired of Jack making pumpkin pie everyday. Just because it was Halloween doesn't mean he can make the same damn dessert.

"Pfft, I was trying to make the perfect pumpkin pie." Jack rolled his eyes. "And stop being so grumpy or else I won't show you what I got for you."

"Fine. What is it?"

"You just have to come to the room and wait." Jack said skipping down the halls with his bags.

Chase rolled his eyes. He went to the room waiting on Jack who quickly locked himself in the walk in closet. He sat down waiting for his lover coming out. "You know if you just lighten up. Halloween can be very fun for you." Jack said over the door.

"Hmph, and I bet you want me picking flowers down a meadow?" Chase rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Chase. Don't you like the idea of watching scary movies." Jack said.

Chase didn't respond and waited for Jack to be down. "Jack, I am losing my-" He stop once the door opens. He stares in wide eyes seeing Jack wearing a sexy Monster outfit. Jack had on his head a pink monster trapper hat with purple eyes and two small paws dangling down on his shoulders. He had a pink fuzzy tail with red bow on it and dark purple fuzzy boots. The outfit was a purple bathing suit with white pooka dots and a red bow on the middle the final piece was a dark purple fish net leggings. Jack smirks, "Whatcha think? I found in some Halloween Sex Shop! Skyler thought it would be cool if I cross dress this time of year." The next thing he knew Chase kiss tackled him. "Hmmm," Jack fell into trance once Chase started to add tongue and roughly kissed.

Once they pulled away Jack smirks widely, "What's that all about?"

"Oh, I think you know." Chase smirks having his dragon tail wrap around Jack's thin waist. He roughly pulled Jack close to kiss him again.

Jack moans, "So, does this mean you like Halloween?"

"Yes!" Chase started to ripped Jack's costume as he nibbles on his neck.

"I should do this more often."

"I think you should!" Chase growls lustful as he continues to roughly kiss Jack. The redhead squeals once they were on the bed naked to have some fun.

* * *

Story 2: Shopping For Costumes

"Augh!" Ashely rolled her eyes seeing Kimiko still looking for something for Halloween. "You're taking forever!"

"Oh shut it. We spend three hours when it was your turn!" Kimiko rolled her eyes as she looks at the sexy lolita outfit.

Ashley groans waiting for her girlfriend to hurry up. See the difference Ashley knows how to shop. She'll shop for anything she wants and need. She never takes her time she only finds what she wants and get it even if it's the something but in different colors. Kimiko on the other hand likes to take her time and spend her money wisely and she doesn't like buying the same thing unlike Ashley. "Whatever." Ashley found no point of arguing her girlfriend.

"You know," Kimiko went in a dressing room to put a certain out fit and spoke over the door, "you should just enjoy it."

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Yeah, seeing you buying wigs… how fun?"

"Stop being a jerk!" Kimiko snorted as she got out of the closet.

Ashley stares seeing Kimiko wearing purple lingerie with cute tiny bows around. "How do I look?" Kimiko purrs.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." Ashley scowls, "Teasing me out in public!"

"You know I love you, Ash." Kimiko kisses her girlfriend on the lips.

Ashley snorted, "Hurry and finish so, I can make you squirt three times."

Kimko playful push her girlfriend who was laughing out loud. "Your such a perve!"

"And that's why you love me." Ashley grins widely.

Kimiko huffed as the two walked out of the shop. They were holding hands and Kimiko wanted some pay back from her girlfriend's dirty mind. Once they went into another shop. "Those look cute! Maybe we should be sexy schoolgirls." Kimiko said out loud.

"Don't you think that's stereotypical for you?" Ashley asked with wide eye.

"Fine, we'll be stereotypical cheerleaders."

"How about sexy cops?" Ashley asked.

Kimiko made a face, "How about Sexy Playboy Bunny?"

"Sexy and yet, classy. Hmmmm," Ashley thought for a moment. She looked at the costume which could be black, white, or pink. It was penguin design tux like. The only thing that made it fancy was the fish net leggings and black ruffled skirt with black boots. Ashley thought to make if it more fancy she could make it shorter and sexier. "Alright. Let see if they have our size."

The two got their costumes and went in the same dressing room. They stripped off their clothes showing off their lingerie. Ashley wore a forest green lingerie as she unstrapped her bra. Kimiko had a plum purple lingerie, she glanced at the mirror she was facing to seeing her girlfriend staring off into space, while taking off her clothes. The Japanese female smirks as she saw Ashley's bottom showing and her b-cup breasts showing off her pink nipples.

"You know, Jack told-" Ashley yelped when Kimiko tackles her down. The next thing she know she was moaning and groaning while groping her own left boob. A light red blush spread across her face trying hard to not moan out loud. She glances down seeing Kimiko sucking her clit. "Ah…" Ashley moans softly feeling Kimiko's amazing tongue flickering back and forth her clit, "Oh gawd…"

Kimiko smirks widely as she sucks her girlfriend off. "Mmm," Kimiko added two fingers in her girlfriend. Ashley took a sharp gasps while her girlfriend thrusts her fingers into her. "You like that?" Kim asked sexually.

"Huh uh. Oh fuck!" Ashley gasps liking Kimiko's fingers going faster, "Suck my pussy."

"Mmm," Kimiko purrs like a cat as she suck her girlfriend off.

"Fuck. Oh fuck! Right there. Ohhh…" Ashley moans touching her boobs. Kimiko licks slowly making her girlfriend moans a little louder. Sooner Ashley squirted making Kimiko smirks in approval.

"Now, look who's squirting." Kimiko hummed happily as she went back to trying her costume.

Ashley was breathing heavily from the quick sex. "Your an ass."

"I love you, too."

Ashley sticks her tongue at Kimiko. In return Kimiko let out a big smile. Sometimes Ashley hates it when Kimiko would fuck her in public places like this. It's kinky but it always leaves the blonde wanting more and all her toys are at home. When they get home Ashley is totally gonna fuck Kimiko's brains out.

* * *

Story 3: Sexy Schoolgirl

Clay sighs getting up from another mind blowing sex. His Xiaolin outfit was loose and baggy. His bare muscular chest was open as he got up from the bed. "Fuck." He rubs his neck noticing he still haven't finish his chores. The blonde was about to head out the door until- "Mmm, amor!" Raimundo whined holding Clay's hand.

"Yes, Rai." Clay saw his boyfriend curled up around his bed.

Raimundo purrs, "Stay in bed with me."

"Rai, you know we already spend a lot of time in bed we got chores to do." Clay said in his accent.

Raimundo gave a cute pout, "But, I want sex now!"

"Rai, you know-" Raimundo left his long up letting his foot touch Clay's chest, "but, I been a bad boy, professor." The Brazilian purrs sexually letting his foot slightly rubs Clay's crotch.

Clay grunts seeing Raimundo sat up tickling under his chin, "Come on, give me another kiss, baby."

"Fine, but your in for a big punishment." Clay said in a deep sexy voice which made Raimundo shudder in delight.

"Fuck me, professor." Raimundo moans feeling Clay's hand trying to remove his stocking and pink skirt off.

Clay pulls Raimundo's hair, "Hush or I'll have to punish you."

Raimundo mewed feeling Clay's hand slap his bare bottom. "Clay!" Clay smirks seeing Raimundo pulling down his pants revealing his hard cock. The Brazilian male couldn't wait to suck his lover dry. The two spend the whole day in bed.

* * *

Story 4: Candy

Jack was sucking a lollypop while reading his magazine in his living room. It's been awhile since he read good book. He chews on his lollypop reading his chapter. The young man had a bowl of candy on his lap. Everyone knows Jack have a bit of a sweet tooth. He loves candy, sweets, junk food, everything. Not sure why it's comforting to him- maybe its because it was always there when he needs to comfort or when his nerves come up he eats a chocolate bar to calm them down. Either way candy is a part of his life. He loves eating them especially on Halloween. "Jack…" The redhead was still reading his book in the zone as he continues to eat a bunch of candies in the bowl, "JACK!"

"Huh?" Jack look over at his friend, Skyler who was wearing an apron, "What?"

"Jack, those are for Halloween." Skyler fumed taking the bowl away from him.

"Hey! No fair!"

"Jack, you already ate like three bags full. I think you should stop before you get a nasty tummy ache."

"But, I'm reading this good book and- and I need candy it's like a ritual!"

"Then, go buy some." Skyler said, "I bought the candy and you ate it all. I'm also making cookies with Shadow so, I won't be here for awhile and I'm taking this!" She got her bag of candy,

"What am I suppose to do? You know I'm addicted to junk food!"

"Then, buy some or idk suck Chase dick to give you some…" Skyler said as a joke.

Jack smirks widely at his best friend and kisses her on the cheek, "You're a genius!"

"Wha-" Jack went out of the door leaving Skyler confused. The redhead would;t mind buying bags of candy but why buy them when you have an evil Overlord that can get it for free.

Chase was in the middle doing some sit-ups. Even thought, he had down jumping jacks, jump rope, push ups and all sorts of intense work out sessions. He enjoys doing them because its relaxing and- hell his body have to fit. "156… 157… 158… 159… 160!" He got up finished his last set of five. The ravenette went to get his water bottle and white towel to wipe off the sweat off his forehead. He took a small sip of water. Auburn eyes glance down at the piece of paper, "Halloween party?" Seeing the invitation Skyler made for Shadow. His daughter left in hurry without mentioning where she was going.

"Chase!" The Overlord stop what he was doing as he saw Jack walking in his training room. The redhead had a purple long sleeves shirt with black tight jeans and black sneakers on. Not only that Jack had piercings on his left ear and one of his right ear. "Chase!" Jack said seeing his boyfriend looking delicious.

"Yes, Spicer." The Overlord saw the redhead playing his fingers, "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing! I was just wondering what are you doing today?" Jack asked seeing his man already knew.

Chase snorted, "Jack, I know you want something now spill it out or I'll spank you."

"You know I never turn down a good spanking." Jack gave lustful look. "Alright you caught me." He wrap his arms around Chase neck, "I was wondering if you could do me a little favor and I'll pay you back."

"And what is the favor?"

"Get me candy!"

"What?" Chase stare at his lover.

"Get me candy like bags and bags full of candy, please." Jack said giving a cute pout.

Chase sneered, "I'm not a maid, Spicer. You can buy them yourself."

"But I want you to get them for free, please." Jack massages his lover's shoulders, "I'll give you a surprise."

"And what's the surprise?"

Jack place his hand on Chase's crotch, "I think you know where this is going?" Then, the redhead got down. He faces Chase's crotch as he pulls Chase's sweatpants down to show the large hard cock. Chase was a bit shock seeing Jack playing with his cock. The redhead shove the whole thing in his mouth letting his boyfriend roughly deep throat him. The Overlord grunts feeling Jack's amazing tongue twirling around on his tip. After, Jack giving him good blow job the redhead licks his lips seeing the ravenette smirking widely, "It seems you have proven yourself. What do you need?"

"I want bags and bags full of candy," Jack grins widely, "and don't worry there's more where that came from."

"I know." Chase pulls Jack into a heated kiss, "I better see you gag some more."

"Oh when it come to your big dick, of course, I will!"

* * *

Story 5: Cookies! (Candy part 2)

Skyler hummed making cookies for the Halloween party. Shadow was reading her magazine, "So, where's girly boy?"

"I don't know…" Skyler said, "I think he went to go buy some candy."

"Ah." Shadow looks around the house and smirks as she saw Skyler mixing the batter. "It's just you and me here?"

"Huh uh." Skyler said as she went back and forth putting unbaked cookies in the over. Take out the baked cookies from the oven. She kept going. Shadow got up to grope Skyler's large breasts, "How about some fun?"

Skyler smirks widely… in a split second Shadow was on top of Jack's and Skyler's kitchen table. The blue haired female moans as she gropes her titts feeling Skyler's small but delicious tongue flickering her clit. "Oh! Ah! Oh yes!" Skyler ripped Shadow's clothes off leaving the blue haired female pure naked. See, Skyler enjoys to be submissive from time to time but she really love being dominate when she really feels horny. Shadow couldn't help but enjoy it.

The pink haired female started to shove three fingers in her lover's pussy. "Oh yes! Fuck me." Shadow moans while blushing bright red. She bites her bottom lip hard feeling Skyler's nice fingers slid into her.

"Shh, remember to be good." Skyler purrs as she roughly kiss Shadow on the lips. She bites down hard and forcefully added her tongue in Shadow's mouth.

"Mmm," Shadow groans as her hand accidentally went in the cookie batter, "Opps."

Skyler's eyes glow in lust as she had a very dirty idea, "Mmm… chocolate chip dough on you. I like that idea." She licks Shadow's messy Hand clean then she grab the batter a pour it down on Shadow's naked body.

"Ah!" Shadow gasps feeling a cold shudder but yet, a delicious tingles sprang through her body as she felt the cold cookie batter touching her. Skyler slowly pour the batter on Shadow's private spot making her moan a little louder.

"You're pussy is gonna taste so delicious."

"Stop teasing me." Shadow growls annoyed.

Skyler giggles as she put the bowl down and start to strip her clothes off. "Oh hush. You know, you love it when I tease you." Skyler crawl on top on Shadow as her large boobs touching Shadow's b-cup breasts. Nipples touching nipples. Shadow moans feeling her lover's body on her not to mention the batter on them. "Let clean you up first." Skyler said in a sexual voice. She started to suck on Shadow's breasts trying to clean the batter around then she uses her tongue to trail down to Shadow's private part. Shadow tosses her head back when Skyler's fingers where spreading the batter around her clit and lips. "Oh fuck!" Shadow moans as she touches herself and left boobs. Skyler slap Shadow's hand away from her pussy, "It's not your turn." Skyler scowl as she saw Shadow in the break of wanting to fucked so badly.

"Please, fuck me." Shadow moans feeling the batter making her all wet.

Skyler giggles as she devour Shadow's pussy. "Mmm." Skyler hummed as she sucks her girlfriend's clit roughly looking like she's eating it. Shadow gasps feeling Skyler's teeth and tongue on her clit.

"Oh yes! Oh yes! Fuck me!" Shadow moans having sweat on her forehead and teary eyes. She hates it when she doesn't cum soon because she starts to get emotional.

"You're so cute when you act like an emotional little whore." Skyler purrs as her tongue flickers Shadow's clit and she added two fingers in her.

Shadow arched her back when feeling Skyler's mouth and finger on her private. "Oh yes! Fuck me. FUCK ME, Right! Lick my pussy."

"Mmmm," SKyler hummed as she pulls Shadow's lower body higher so she can suck harder. Her right hand gropes Shadow tit. While this is happening Shadow let her hands touch Skyler to feel that this woman was really there and not one of her crazy imaginations.

Soon, Shadow came four times making Skyler smile in approval as she finishes sucking off Shadow's pussy. She happily went back to baking while seeing the beautiful view behind her her which was a lustful, very tired, breathing heavily, naked Shadow on Jack's kitchen table. "Next time don't get in the middle of my work, dearie or I'll make you beg for more next time." Shadow nodded at Skyler's words. God, sometime her sweet girlfriend can be a real dominate.

* * *

Story 6: Dress up!

There lies a naked Chase on his bed covered with sheets on his lower body. He waited for his lover to come out of the closet for another set of costumes. Chase wasn't sure what to expect from his redhead. So far, he saw jack wearing a schoolgirl outfit with a red thong which was very sexy. He also dressed up as a sexy monster, pirate, ninja, and officer. He waited for his lover to come out showing something new. "Okay, I had to show you this." Jack chuckles as he walked out of the closet wearing a sexy nurse outfit. "How does this look?"

Chase felt his dick hard. Jack simply look delicious in a nurse outfit. The red fishnets leggings with the sexy red thong complementing the nice white skin. The fact Jack wore the white nurse dress tightly and short. Let's not forget those white high heels and nurse hat. Jack had a red lipstick on. "You look…" Chase clears his throat, "amazing."

"Really? I have one in black and red." Jack smirks widely, "but, what you think? Should I wear this for Halloween?"

Chase's eyes darken… no! Jack shouldn't wear that in front of everyone. It should be only for him and his eyes only. "No!" Chase said.

"No?" Jack asked in shock.

Chase grunts, "Yes!"

"B-b-but," Jack said, "you like it."

"Yes, I do. I enjoy seeing you dress in such beautiful clothing but, these are far to sexy and it should be only wore when I'm alone with you."

Jack sighs, "Then, what I'm going to wear for Halloween if you keep claiming all the clothes I pick are for when we have sex!"

"Wear your usually clothing."

"Chase!" Jack fumed, "That's not the point. The party we're going to we have to dress to be someone else!"

"Oh?"

"Yes. In fact, I got you a costume." Jack took out a black Chinese style tuxedo with a few green and a red cape.

Chase arched his eyebrow, "And what am I suppose to be?"

"My evil Prince Charming." Jack declares.

Chase sighs, at least it wasn't a ridiculous outfit like a banana or a cop. "Very well."

"I guess, I'll that monster outfit for the party." Jack stopped for a moment and gasps bouncing happily, "I know what I want to be now!"

"What?"

"A butler!"

"A butler?" Chase asked slowly.

Jack nodded happily, "Yes! I have the costume and wig in the closet! Ohh, I can't wait till my friend see it. They're gonna love it."

"As a butler…." Chase stare at Jack confused.

Jack giggles, "Yes, and don't worry about it being sexy- it's not!"

"Very well." Chase rolled his eye at his lover, "Now, come here and please me."

"Yes, master." Jack purrs slowly as he crawls on the bed, "let me make you feel better." Chase smirks at his sexy little nurse.

* * *

Story 7: Cowboy

"Mmm," Jack moans feeling Clay's amazing large cock in him, "Ah! Oh fuck! That feels good."

Clay chuckles darkly as he cum inside his lover's tight hole. "You like that?"

"Oh fuck, yes!" Jack gasps for air, "We better get ready for the party."

"That's true." Clay grins as he places small kissing on his lover's body. At the party everyone who was everyone was invited. This day Heylin and Xiaolin didn't battle or fight over Shen Gong Wu. So, when Clay dressed as a cowboy walk in with a dressed up as a Native American, Jack there wasn't no issue. The only thing was the party was filled with booze and drugs so many such as Kimiko being fucked by Shadow on the table. The Japanese female was moaning out loud with her legs wide open she was dressed as a princess. Shadow was sucking her off as her hands rub on Kimiko's boobs. Another thing was Tomoko was on her knees sucking off Shadow's pussy. The three girls were having a sort of threesome.

Raimundo was drugged by god knows what but he was so drugged that he was being fucked by Salvador on the couch. The Latino was growling roughly he slaps Raimundo's ass, "Fuck me hard." Raimundo moans.

Ashley and Wuya were on the corner having a heat make out session. Hell, Ashley was showing off her breasts. There was a lot of things happening. Orgies everywhere- Clay blinked for a couple of seconds, "Jack…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think this is-"

"Weird?" Jack finished his lover's sentence, "Yeah! I mean…" He blushes as his long black wig covered his face.

"What?"

"Well, you see Chase over there fucking Le Mime?" Jack asked.

Clay looks at the Overlord who was pounding against the red and white sweater mime. Le Mime gasps for air as he bury his face in the pillow while Chase roughly pounds into him. "Yeah, you like that?" Chase growls pounding his massive cock into the muted clown.

Le Mime tries hard to hold in his moans but he couldn't whenChase started to spank his ass very hard. "Ah…" Le Mime moans softly. The Overlord was far to rough for him.

Clay looks over his boyfriend, "Yeah?"

The redhead blushes, "How about you fuck me in front of everyone, huh?" The redhead hold two red spiked punch that contains not only alcohol but ecstasy. The big E.

"Wha-" Clay stopped seeing his ex boyfriend Raimundo being fucked by Salvador. Anger rose. He hated the way Raimundo left him. He assumes that's how Jack felt toward Chase… hate. The funny part no one knows that Jack and Clay are together- maybe it's time to show them. "Yeah, let's do it."

Jack's red eyes widen in surprise as he saw Clay took the cup filled with punch and chug it all down. He smiles widely as he chug his own punch. Sooner, Clay felt an odd sensation between his legs and a little buzzed. Jack felt the same way.

Once Chase was done screwing the mime he grab his cigar and light it. Le Mime was breathing heavily as he felt sore. Raimundo cum and Salvador relaxed on the couch. Chase chuckles seeing Jack standing by the food table looking lonely. The little redhead wasn't much of the use to him but he loves watching Jack looking hurt but this time Chase notice Jack wasn't hurt but shy.

Raimundo glances over at his ex boyfriend. Clay looked delicious and sexy. The Brazilian frowned seeing his ex staring to someone else instead of him and that person was Jack. He looked conceded seeing Clay grinning at the redhead.

Clay grins at Jack, "They're watching us."

"I know… I can't believe we're doing this." Jack blushed bright red.

Clay frowned in concern, "we don't have to do it."

"No, let's. I want them to know what they're missing."

"Alright, let's give them a show they will never forget." Clay grins widely.

Jack smirks, "Now, how about you get hard?" He places his hand on Clay's crotch. Everyone in the room stop what they were doing looking over the cowboy and redhead. Eyes widen everywhere seeing Jack rubbing Clay's crotch area.

Clay whispers in Jack's ear, "Suck my dick."

"Yes, master." Jack purrs as he got down on his knees. He pulls down Clay's pants down showing the bugle against his blue boxers. Raimundo stared in shock seeing Jack got the confident to take out the cock and rub it.

"Suck it." Clay commanded.

Jack smirks widely as he take the whole cock in his mouth. The group mouth dropped seeing Jack blow jobbing Clay. Chase had his mouth open in shock letting his cigar drop on the ground. Clay roughly thrusts into Jack's mouth. "Come on. Gag for me." Clay's voice darkens in demanded.

"Ah!" Jack moans as he bob his head. He let Clay's cock go deep down his throat knowing his boyfriend loves it when Jack deep throats.

"Fuhck! Suck this cock." Clay roughly thrusts into Jack's mouth.

The redhead moans out loud, "taste so good." He mewed.

Clay chuckles as he felt Jack's mouth makes a pop sound once he pulled it away to lick the tip of Clay's cock. "Mmm," Jack started to have the confidence. He found it very hot to be fucked in front of everyone. "Cock is good and big!" Jack couldn't stop sucking. Clay plays with Jack's soft red hair as he thrusts slowly but deep into his little minx's mouth. Jack gags but he loves it.

"You like being watch you, little slut!" Clay pulls Jack hair from the back making the redhead stare up at him. Red eyes covered in lust staring right at blue eyes. Clay grins, "get naked."

"Yes, master." Jack moans as he pulled in his own pants. Clay roughly push him to bend down on the table. Jack licks his lips once Clay shoved in his cock into him. "Ahh! Oh yes!"

Clay pound his cock into Jack's tight hole. He slaps the white pale ass leaving a cherry red hand mark, "You like that?" Clay asked.

"Hmmm! Harder!" Jack moans as Clay thrusts into him.

The group were getting horny seeing Jack being fucked by Clay. Kimiko grins seeing her friends happy. Jack moans out loud while Clay "Yeah, you like being fucked in front of everyone, don't cha."

"Yes! Fuck me harder." Jack moans as Clay pull his hair making his look up the group. "Look at them! I want them to see who you truly are a slut!" Jack's face only showed the expression of lust. His tongue stick out licking his lips. Once his eyes saw Chase looking surprise and Raimundo looking hurt. This was all to good. Clay smack his ass harder as he went faster. "Mmm, your the best!" Jack moans out loud. He smiles wickedly seeing Chase glaring at him.

Clay grunts, "Your a sweet little mix." He slaps Jack's ass harder.

"Ah!" Jack started to jerk his cock feeling Clay's cock hitting his sweet spot. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

"Oh fuck!" The redhead felt Clay's giving powerful thrusts until he cum inside his lover's bottom making Jack scream his name out loud. The two took a moment to enjoy the climax after that Clay took out his cock and pulled up his pants. Jack quickly pulled up his pants.

"That was hot." Kimiko grinned widely.

Jack giggles, "I know. How about we leave this crappy party and go finish what we were doing?"

Clay chuckles, "I like that." The two quickly left out of the room wanting to have more sex. Chase and Raimundo were left in shock seeing their exs going to have another round. Well, shit...

* * *

Story 8: Halloween Party: Butler

"Hey! You guys made it!" Skyler smiles widely seeing Chase Young and Jack entering Skyler's large mansion. Everyone Jack and Skyler knew were in the party. Skyler was dressed up as Dorothy. The pink haired female stare at Chase Young looking like an evil Prince Charming while Jack- she let out a loud shriek. Chase took at step back at the female's squeal! It sounded like someone had die. Jack on the other hand was giggling as he and Skyler hold hands jumping happily. "EEEE You did it! You dressed like him!"

"I know right." Jack smirks widely.

Chase Young arched his eyebrow, "You're excited because he's a butler?"

"Not just any butler! He's Sebastian!" Skyler said out loud.

"Who?"

Skyler gasps in shock and look over at Jack. "It's a character from a manga." Jack giggles, "He got this pale skin, red eyes, black hair."

"And?"

"He's a demon butler!" Skyler explained to Chase, "He from this manga and anime called Black Butler aka Kuroshitsuji and- and he want this one soul from this littler boy because his life sucks and- and-" Jack patted his friend on that back, "Calm down, Sky. Don't die on me."

"I'm just so happy you get to dress up as Sebastian!" Skyler sequels, "and you got everything straight even the black hair. Is it a wig?"

"Yeah." Jack sticks his tongue out, "You know me."

"Skyler!" The pink haired female was called by Kimiko who was dressed as a cop, "Ashley said the chips are running out."

"I'll be there." Skyler smiles at the couple, "I'll see you later." She quickly went over to Kimiko.

Chase looks over at Jack, "So, black butler?"

"It's a manga. A long and still on going series. They also made an anime show about it. Story goes a boy name Ciel Phantomhive, the thirteen-year-old head of the Phantomhive noble family and the business-savvy owner of the Funtom company, a toy manufacturer. Ciel has formed a contract with Sebastian Michaelis, a demon who has taken on the guise of Ciel's butler. In return, when Sebastian has helped Ciel finish all of his tasks, including avenging his parents' deaths, Sebastian will be allowed to consume Ciel's soul." Jack said, seeing Chase staring at him. "It's a really good manga. I mean, it's freakin' amazing!"

Chase replied, "I'm not sure how to respond."

"Well, if it's a possession thing going on- don't worry it's just dressing up." Jack giggles, "Besides, let's go get some wine."

Chase didn't like the fact Jack was getting many complements on his costume. Hell, a few of the people ask him to acted out. Jack was happily to acted out. Chase was sitting from a far seeing Jack acting out as he bow in front of Skyler while the group watch, "I'm just one hell of a butler." Jack said making the crowd clap. Skyler giggles. Chase sips his bitter red wine until he stop notice unfamiliar male wearing a butler hugs Jack from behind. The Overlord glares darkly seeing someone that's not him touching his Jack.

"Kyle, you made it!" Jack said happily, "Nice costume. I can't believe you dressed as Claude."

"What can I say? I;m full surprises. I turned navy into gold!" Kyle smirks widely as he adjust his glasses.

Jack smiles, "I turned gold into dark then."

"This shipping is so hawt." SKyler grins widely.

"I bet." Kyle chuckles as he possessively hugs Jack and lick the redhead's pale white skin, "I would say sugar into salt but I taste no salt just sweetness."

This made Chase crash glasses filled with wine with his bare hand. He felt no pain only jealousy. Something no one wants to see. The next thing he notices he pushes the male off his Jack. "Chase!" Jack was cut off by Chase's rough kiss. The redhead blushes bright red being the center of the crowd from something sexually.

"He's mine." Chase growls darkly holding Jack in his arms, "Mine. He's mine!"

"Chase…" Jack blushed bright red by his lover's words.

Kyler held his hands up in defense, "Your lover."

Chase picked Jack up bridal style, "We are leaving." He disappearing into dark mists leaving Skyler giggling cause she knows what's gonna happen.

The next thing Jack knew he was on his and Chase's king size bed. The Overlord was on top of him giving him a sexual growl, "Mine!"

"Ch-Cha-AH!" Jack moans feeling Chase's member, "Oh!"

"Mine!" Chase growls, "Never let anyone touch you like that! NEVER!"

"Ah!" Jack moans as he felt Chase massive cock thrusting in his hole. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Story 9: That Blue

"Mmm," Jacks licks his blue lollypop in front of all the guys. Raimundo scowled seeing his boyfriend, Clay gawking at Jack's mouth. Chase saw his ex licking his lollypop. Jack's mouth was all blue due to the coloring of the lollypop. His tongue came out blue, too. The redhead licks the top of the lollypop as he was on his smart phone. They were all suppose to get a Shen Gong Wu but it didn't work out. Only the girls were fighting for the Shen Gong Wu such as Wuya, Ashley, Kimiko, Shadow and Skyler.

Clay clears his throat when he saw Jack looking at him, "Hey, cowboy. What's up?"

"I was wondering what are you doing?"

"Doing what?" Jack licks his lollypop slowly.

"That.."

"You mean, me sucking on candy?" Jack asked.

Clay nodded, "It's kinda distracting-" Jack smirks widely, "You like it when I suck it, huh?"

"No!"

"You cock is telling me other wise." Jack chuckles.

Clay saw his hard boner and cover himself, "No, it's just a reaction!"

Jack was gonna speak until Skyler jumps on his back holding the Shen Gong Wu in her hands, "I got it! I kicked all their asses." She smiles wickedly seeing Shadow limping from the brutal battle.

"Awesome! Here." Jack let Skyler lick his lollypop.

Skyler licks a couple of times, "Mmm! All that blue," She saw Jack's mouth, "I bet you were sucking it real hard, huh?"

"Shut up!" Jack rolled his eyes, "Come on. I wanna go trick or treat!" He gave one last lick at his candy and shove it in Clay's mouth, "Keep it. You look sexy in Blue!" Clay stood in shock as he saw Jack and Skyler left in one of Jack's Silver Manta Ray. Chase growls having his jealousy coming back. The redhead had the nerve to flirt in front of him! Then again, it was his fault he cut off- whatever. Chase had other plans even though he got a boner from Jack's little show.

* * *

Story 10: Halloween: Let's be Mimes!

Jack skipped over to his boyfriend's house, "Le Mime?" He knocks on the door waiting. The Mime with ravenette hair open the front door happily to the redhead. "Hey, babe." Jack kisses his mime, "Let's go to that famous Halloween party."

Le Mime nodded as he hold his lover's hand. "You know, you look cute already. You don't need a costume." Le Mime gave muted chuckle as he saw Jack dress as an adorable mime. The two went to Skyler's party. They were holding hands as they went walking around Paris in a lovely park. Skyler did know where to pick location. Jack saw Shadow with Kimiko. Skyler was with Tomoko.

"They're playing our song! Let's go dance." Jack smiles grabbing Le Mime's hand as the two dance on the dance floor.

The two were grinding against each other until their other lover came. "Well, this please me so much." the two saw their other boyfriend, Chase Young dressed as Dracula having a big smirk on his face.

"Chase, your here!" Jack grins widely, "Don't tell me the big bad Overlord misses his lovers?"

"I am very pleased you remember who you belong to." Chase grins taking in Le Mime in his arm. He roughly kisses the mime then the redhead. The three had a agree to be a threesome relationship. It works very well. Chase being the dominate and his two little minxs beautiful subs. He grins as he was first planning to impregnate the mime first then his redhead.

Le Mime blushes underneath his make-up knowing his two lovers kissing him. He never felt so much love. He had big strong arms wrapped around his waist, "How about we leave this party and make our own little enjoyment?" Chase whispers at his two lovers.

"We would love that." Jack purrs seeing Le Mime nodding.

Chase grins widely, "Mine!" The three disappear in dark mist.

* * *

Story 11: Honey and Chocolate (It's Good Jack and Good Chase to clear it up)

Jack looked over his shoulder feeling one of his lover'r arms wrap around his thin waist. "Yes, Chase?" The ravenette rest his chin on Jack's shoulder.

"What are you making?" Chase asked he saw Jack making something brown.

Jack giggles, "It's chocolate. My parents use to make it on special occasions."

"Oh," Chase's innocent Auburn eyes widen in amazement, "Is it good."

The redhead giggles as he let Chase try a spoonful. "How was it?" Jack asked seeing his cute lover still tasting the chocolate.

"This is delicious!" Chase smiles- "Chase help Guan clean the training area!" Dashi's voice rang.

"I got to go." Chase kiss Jack on the cheek, "See you later, love." The ravenette rans off outside.

Jack giggles as he stirs the warm liquid chocolate. Until, he felt other arms wrapping his waist, "Yes, Dashi?" Jack stares at his other lover.

"What are you making?"

"Chocolate."

"Can I try?"

Jack giggles as he give the Grand Master a spoonful, "Chase seems to like it." Dashi nodded as he smacks his lips at the flavor.

"Mmm, that's good! How about another?" Dashi asked.

Jack gave a soft smile, "Sorry. It will spoil your dinner."

"Fine. How about a sweet kiss?" Dashi grins as he saw Jack turning to him.

"Dashi, of cou-" Jack was cut off when Dashi kisses him on the mouth. The Grand Master pulled away, "Well, i gotta go check if Chase is getting all the leaves," He went off.

Jack smiles continue to work on his dessert. A few minutes after Dashi left he felt bigger arms wrapping his waist, "Yes, Guan?" He asked.

"Can i try the chocolate?"

"Huh uh." Jack gave him a spoonful.

"Mmm, that's good." Guan said.

"I bet." Jack smiles seeing Guan kissing him on the forehead, "Where you going?"

"I'm hiding I sort off play a prank on Chase. I'm running from him." Guan said with a big smirk on his face.

Jack spoke, "What kind of-" He was cut off from Chase, "GUAN!"

"Gotta go!" Guan left running seeing Chase chasing him. Jack shook his head as he went to finish his dessert. The poor ravenette's hair was covered in honey and feathers. "No hard feelings Chase!"

"Your so gonna get it." Chase tackled down the big male and two roll down. Chase sat on top Guan and fumed. Guan laughing seeing Chase's face having honey. "It's not funny. You know how long it will take to remove honey off my hair?"

"Then, I better help you clean it." Guan sat up kissing Chase on the mouth. The Shoku warrior blushes bright red as he felt Guan's tongue roaming his mouth.

"Gu-Gu…" Chase blushes feeling Guan's strong hands going underneath his Chinese long sleeves shirt. The other Shoku warrior pitches Chase's nipple, "Guan! Stop it." Chase whines.

"Such little minx." Guan chuckles giving a peck to his lover. Chase huffed as he got up.

"I'm going to take a bath!" Chase walks off.

Guan laughs following him, "You know, you like it."

Chase stood quiet. "Guys dinner is era-" Jack jumps seeing Chase's hair, "Oh my goodness, what's that on your hair?"

"It's honey." Dashi answered as he wrapped his arms around Jack's thin waist. He rests his chin on Jack's shoulder.

Chase glares at Guan, "He pour honey on my head. Now, i need a bath."

"Awe. Bath first then, humph?" Jack asked as he went over to remove the feathers off Chase's hair, "I think we'll find a way to remove all this honey."

Chase was sure what were they talking about. If he only knew then he would've been prepare what was happening. He was being screwed in the large hot spring. Guan thrusting into him. Chase giving Dashi a blow job and Jack soothing him by rubbing his cock and pitching his nipples. "Ah!" Chase moans feeling Dashi cum in his mouth.

"Almost there, love." Jack purrs licking Chase's nipples. He quickly strokes his lover's member.

"Oh! Yes! Ah! Faster!" Chase moans feeling Guan's massive cock pounding into to him.

Guan chuckles at Chase as he went faster. Sooner Guan came inside of Chase. Jack licks's Chase cum from his cock, "Good boy." Chase moans at the climax as he breathes heavily.

"Very good boy." Jack giggles as he sat on Dashi's lap and kisses Chase on the mouth.

Chase tongue kisses Jack. "Hope your happy you jerk!" He huffed at Guan.

"Of course, I'm happy." Guan grins widely as he tongue kisses Chase.

"Besides, we still have dinner to eat." Jack said, "I'm so happy I was able to make my dessert on time, too."

"Chocolate seems delicious about now." Dashi said kissing Jack's pale shoulder. "I wouldn't mind having it on you."

"Your too funny." Jack giggles, "Besides, Chase likes the attention."

"Nuhh!" Chase blushed bright red. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Story 12: Chocolate covered Jack!

"I'm so hungry!" Dashi sighs waiting for his dinner.

Guan laughs as he drank his sake, "I bet."

"Are you sure you guys want dinner now?" Jack asked as he was out of the room having chocolate on his pale and Chase's body. Jack gggles snuggling against Chase, who was already embarrassed. Dashi and Guan lick their lips seeing the sight of their lovely bottoms.

"I didn"t aggree to this." chase mumbles as he blushes.

"Don't be so grumpy. This will be a fun Halloween night." Jack smiles kissing Chase roughly, "now be a good bottom for me." Chase whimpers as his lover was toying with his cock. Jack grins as he licks Chase's chocolate shoulder and rubbs his ravenette soon cum in Jack's hands. In response, the redhead licks the cum off his hand. Chase knew this was all about Jack and good thing too because he already have his turn with Guan's massive cock.

Dashi and Guan soon went in the sex. Dashi was busy licking Jack's pink nipples while Guan fucks him. Chase already had his turn in the hot spring so he decides to let Jack have his chance. He grins as he sucks Jack's member that was covered in chocolate.

The redhead gave a few moans has he felt all the hands and mouth of his lovers touching him, caressing his body. He felt Dashi's amazing mouth nibbling on his neck. Chase's mouth on his cock and Guan's hands holding his hips as they thrust to the moment. Jack oncluded that this was one of the best and his favorite holiday so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
